This invention relates generally to an open camera mount depended from the helicopter at the forward jackpoints beneath the pilot and copilot positions and incorporates variable speed electric tilt and pan control which permits smooth camera motion about the aircraft pitch and yaw axes. Maintaining the stability of an external camera mount is a problem which has been addressed in various ways but never before by the combination of a depending mounting frame within which an inner mount and a camera mount are gimballed. Stabilized platforms for mounting cameras known in the prior art are generally too heavy and cumbersome for use on a helicopter.
The utility of a camera mount that can be carried externally of a helicopter is apparent. A video or movie camera secured to the mount can be used for news or industrial reporting purposes. A video or movie camera so mounted can be used to take a sequence of pictures of any ground condition of interest such as power lines or fruit orchards or to determine the status of construction at a remote industrial facility.